Guardian of the Sands
}}Guardians of the Sand is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate Shurima , all of the champions are ancient tomb guardians and evil spirits of the desert. Lore Powerful guardians stand watch over the tomb of an ancient horror, so that it may never threaten the world again. But they may already be too late... ;Guardians * ** Kha'Zix, the devouring scarab—ancient guardian of the sands, we invoke thee to protect us from an evil of our own making. Let no man tread upon these hallowed grounds, lest you consume them utterly. * ** Rammus, the skewering wheel—ancient guardian of the sands, we invoke thee to protect us from an evil of our own making. Let no man tread upon these hallowed grounds, lest they be broken beneath your unforgiving carapace. * ** Skarner, the gilded scorpion—ancient guardian of the sands, we invoke thee to protect us from an evil of our own making. Let no man tread upon these hallowed grounds, lest in your rage they are torn asunder. * ** Xerath, the liquid light—ancient guardian of the sands, we invoke thee to protect us from an evil of our own making. Let no man tread upon these hallowed grounds, lest you drown them in your purifying radiance. ;Spirits * ** Once upon a time in a faraway land, a jealous young emperor invoked profane summoning rites in exchange for power. When the ancient horror Fiddlesticks stepped forth, he did not aid the boy, and in an instant, his empire was utterly destroyed. The fiend was trapped beneath the ruins… until now. * ** The vengeful ghost of an ancient caravan master betrayed by his guards, Pyke now lurks within the golden halls of the desert’s remaining city-states. He hunts anyone and everyone who attracts his gaze, claiming they all condemned him to death. History Crystal Quest An ancient evil threatens to cover the Freljord in endless ice and Sejuani Dawnchaser must find a way to save her home before it is consumed by eternal winter. Dig hammers and sorcery? Well check out this page every Monday as ARTeapot spins up some fantasy adventuring goodness!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * This theme shares a lot of thematic similarities with the Lost Empire skin theme. * Characters from the Guardian of the Sands universe have some connections with the Rift Quest universe through the comic series, Crystal Quest. |-| Skins= Fiddlesticks RisenSkin.jpg|Risen Fiddlesticks Kha'Zix GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Pyke SandWraithSkin.jpg|Sand Wraith Pyke Rammus GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Rammus, Skarner, and Xerath Media Videos= ;Related Videos Guardian of the Sands Xerath VFX - Insight |-| Gallery= Fiddlesticks Risen concept.jpg|Risen Fiddlesticks Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Kha Zix GuardianoftheSands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Rammus Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Rammus Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Rammus GuardianoftheSands Chroma concept 01.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Rammus Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Skarner Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Skarner Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Xerath Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Xerath concept art (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 1.png|Guardian of the Sands Xerath model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 2.png|Guardian of the Sands Xerath model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) de:Sandwächter (Skinreihe) Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Kha'Zix Category:Rammus Category:Skarner Category:Xerath Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pyke Category:Guardian of the Sands